Harry's Pain: A HarryHermione Fanfic
by HarryHermioneFanfics
Summary: Harry goes through numerous struggles throughout his time during Hogwarts, will someone be able to help him through it all?
1. Chapter 1

Harry's Pain

 _A Harry/Hermione Fanfic_

Note: This is yet another Harry's pain story that focuses on everything, missing parents, abuse, sickness because I just had to have it all!

Also Note: Some of you will hate me for this, but this is set in the movies setting, not the books :/.

Disclaimer: Not sure if I had to post it but just to be safe, I own nothing about the Harry Potter series including the characters.

Set at: This really got me, I actually had no clue where it should be set, so, for now, this will remain blank, and if anyone has suggestions on where I should put this that'd be greatly appreciated. I really want to be able to incorporate the events of the story into this as time goes on, so I might even leave it blank and throw in the events of the story as chapters go by, on that note, I don't have plans for how long this will last, I'm planning on doing a different 'Harry problem' every chapter, note: these AREN'T each going to be one-shots, this is one overarching story.

Hermione woke up to the sound of snoring, she was most likely awake earlier by a few hours, her body used to waking up early to study. She pulled on her robes and walked towards the door leading to the common room until she heard a muffled sniffle from the other side of the door. She cracked open the door to the common room and slipped out, immediately seeing the fireplace and a shadowy figure on the couch.

As she rounded the stairs, she noticed it was Harry, with a piece of paper in his hand. When she reached his eyeshot, he didn't move, simply staring into the fire, the pencil in his hand completely still. When she got close enough to him to see what was on the paper, her heart broke. On it was three stick figures, each labelled with a different name, Mom, Dad, and Harry. She couldn't tell if he had just drawn that or if it was old, but she got her answer when he finally acknowledged her presence, looking down at the paper, his eye filled with tears, and Hermione realized hers did too. Harry didn't even realize he'd drawn it.

"Harry," was all she said before she leaned in to hug him. Her presence was warm, and he was comforted in her arms. He let out a sob as she rubbed his back.

Hermione had never experienced something like Harry has, so the best she could do was comfort him as much as she could. Eventually, they both sat down back on the couch. Harry looked worn out. "I just want them back, I'd… I'd d-do anything, just to see them for a moment…" he said between sobs, tears racing down his face. She knew what he was or had been thinking about, suicide.

"Harry no, you can't do that, your parents, they would've wanted you to be strong, they wouldn't have wanted you to suffer, I promise you, everything will be okay." After she said this, she hugged Harry again, which they sat there for some time.

The first class she had was only with Ron, and that was good because she wanted to know what Ron knew about Harry. The only reason she thinks Ron might know more is that they share a dorm and see each other more often. She was horrified at what Ron told her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Note: I do plan on making a sequel to this whole thing when I am finished it. As of my plans right now, it will be rated M instead of T as this one is and will deal with much darker things in the sense of how Harry deals with the trauma of what's happened throughout his life, just figured I'd mention. Also, I'm writing these even if no one's reading, I'm writing these to get my ideas for this ship off my chest, and because I'm picky AF about my fanfics so I figured the best solution is just to make my own, hopefully, this is the end of long as intro notes.

Previously: _The first class she had was only with Ron, and that was good because she wanted to know what Ron knew about Harry. The only reason she thinks Ron might know more is that they share a dorm and see each other more often. She was horrified at what Ron told her..._

"Have you ever seen Harry cry?" Those were Hermione's first words to Ronald all day. He looked confused, then concerned, this must be bad. They walked in silence for a few more minutes before Ron gave his answer, "No, I haven't but…" He trailed off, this scared Hermione, the silence was deafening.

"What?" She said, her voice filled with concern, her brain was practically preparing her tears to fall. "Harry… He, he screams at night, a lot. Either I'm the only one who's woken by it or the others just pretend they aren't but, he just screams." He paused for a minute, he wanted to help harry, so he continued, "He wakes up sometimes, curled up in a ball, and I think he sobs, but I can't tell…"

Hermione looked devasted yet determined. Ron looked worn. "Ron, what does he scream about?" Hermione almost pleaded. Ron waited a moment before he responded.

"Lots of things… I've heard him scream about his parents, his uncle," Ron sighed, he didn't want to continue, partly because that was all he could remember. Hermione was about to say thank you when she realized something, did he say Harry's uncle. A thousand thoughts raced to her head, and she panicked. "WAIT, Ron, did you say his uncle, you need to tell me what he said," Hermione demanded. Ron was taken aback by her sudden change into fierceness and, anger? He began to get curious but favoured his life over curiosity. He shuddered before he spoke, "He, he screams a few things, about his uncle, uh, he says that he'll be good and that if he gets hit there again he'll have a broken rib," Ron paused for another moment before finally continuing. "And uh, the other one is uh, Harry. He's screaming bloody murder, and even though it's a dream he's writhing around on the bed like he's under the Cruciatus curse, and he's screaming.. 'PLEASE UNLOCK THE DOOR PLEAAAAASE, IT HURTS SO BAD, PLEASE, IM BEGGING YOU!'"

Ron just sat there staring off, he was guilty he never helped his friend. At this point Hermione had tears streaming down her face, she simply said, "Thank you, Ron," and walked away. She raced to the common room hoping to find Harry, she did, and he was pacing around, "Harry, I know, Ron told me," Hermione said as she entered. Harry had a confused look, there wasn't anything Ron knew that Hermione didn't, was there? "Ron told me about the screaming, Harry please, let me help you, you don't have to live with them!" This terrified Harry, and he tried to claim he wasn't abused. He tried to lie, and he couldn't. But he couldn't get help, they would kill him, he couldn't.

"NO, NO, YOU CAN'T HELP ME, YOU CAN'T, THEY SAID THEY'D KILL ME IF SOMEONE TRIES TO HELP ME!" Harry yelled, tears now falling. He raced to the dormitories and didn't come out. This sadly went on for the rest of the two weeks left at Hogwarts. Hermione would try to help, but it would lead to emotional outbursts from Harry, normally denying it or refusing her help. She needed to wait until next year, see if he returned to Hogwarts with any broken bones, he doubted that he'd be taken to the hospital if they inflicted the injuries on him in the first place. But she hated the idea of having to see him return there, to his possible death.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Note: Sorry this hasn't been updated since, well I can't remember, not too long ago, but I've just been busy so, here's chapter three! This chapter gets pretty damn gruesome but doesn't go into a territory that I'd mark it M.

Also Note: Wow, totally surprised at how this fic already picked up, glad people are enjoying them.

Harry knew this was going to be a horrible beginning of his summer already, as Uncle Vernon's company was doing amazing. To most, that's a good thing, but Harry knew this would just give Vernon the idea to beat Harry just because he felt powerful. As he expected, within the first night Vernon was practically breaking down his door. Harry had been screaming in his sleep, most likely about Vernon, and Vernon didn't feel like dealing with it.

Harry didn't even realize he wasn't dreaming until he felt a few of his bottom right ribs cave in at the blow of the Smeltings stick and felt a sudden about of air deplete from his lungs. He was then his on his cheek and then on the knee. After this, Vernon decided that using the Smeltings rod was too, not satisfying. Sure, it hurt way worse than the belt of Vernon's fists, but Vernon didn't get the satisfaction of hearing Harry shriek, because Harry was out cold after the blow to the cheek.

Vernon then proceeded to literally rip the shirt off of Harry, unbuckled his belt, and began to whip Harry with it. Harry awoke about half way through the beating begging for it to stop, but Vernon didn't until Harry either went numb or passed out, Vernon couldn't tell. This was interesting for Vernon, he could easily _take advantage_ of Harry if he so desired, but he decided such a thing would be better if Harry was awake.

Harry laid there, feeling blood come from his back and, the wait was his eye bleeding too? That damned hit on the cheek must've stretched to his eye. He was awake, only pretending to be knocked out yet again until he realized that Vernon was still sitting there, think about something. A thought of horror came into Harry's mind as he pondered what Vernon was thinking about, which was cut short when Vernon gave him a final set of whippings, a few smacks just about everywhere with the Smeltings stick, and a kick to the nose before finally leaving Harry.

Harry just sat there, bleeding for about an hour and a half before he realized the condition of his lungs was quickly deteriorating, he needed help, or within a few days, he'd be dead. He pushed himself up, trying as hard as he could to suppress the agony-filled scream that ensued, and to his luck, it worked. All he needed to do was get a letter out to someone, the Weasleys, Hermione, or even someone at Hogwarts. He struggled through writing the letter, hell moving, in general, was a struggle, but after a good 45 minutes of agony, Hedwig was sent off with the letter. Now nothing mattered. At some point, someone would send help, as Hermione should be getting that letter soon, and if it were to take a bit longer, it still didn't matter as he'd probably feel the sweet relief of death, a freedom from his pain, and it would be over, because his uncle would've certainly killed him by then.

Hermione getting a letter from Harry would've been a shock in the first place, but now it was even more so, and she was terrified to open it, but opened it hastily. She was screaming at what she saw. "Hermione please I need help" was all that was written, and a splotch of blood on the bottom left corner of the paper, which was actually from Harry's bloody face crashing down on the paper from pure exhaustion. Thankfully she was staying at the Weasleys and attracted the attention of everyone at the house by her screaming.

Everyone rushed up the stairs, knowing that Hermione had gotten a letter from Harry and knowing that she was concerned about him. They all silently gathered around the letter, until they saw its contents. Arthur immediately prepared a rescue mission for Harry, floo-ing just about everyone who could help.

Harry now woke up on the floor, blood pooled around him. He knew this would cause him another beating. His heart raced as he heard footsteps race about the stairs, "BOY!" the voice shrieked. He was dead.


End file.
